


Walking on blank

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Submission for this week's 1 hour Krusie challange. Took me 1 hour 30 minutes tho
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 47





	Walking on blank

The sun was slowly approaching the horizon for the residents of Hometown, a welcoming, warm, and all around friendly monster town. However, there is a sight here that you would not be able to see for miles and miles around. A being belonging to the race with the potential power to strike down any monster no matter their strength. A being belonging to the race that had been bested in war, thanks to the Angel’s blessing upon the monsters. A being belonging to the race that had been cast to the winds, and slowly, as the world progressed, a race that had been slowly, but begrudgingly assimilated into wider society. After all, the invention of gunpowder weaponry had been a great equalizer between the two races, the races of humans and monsters. In this small town, there existed one of the scant few humans left. A human boy, called...

“Kris!” Called the caprine college-goer, Kris’ adoptive brother Asriel. 

  
“Asriel!” Kris called back, beaming while rushing down the stairs of the modest and comfy two story childhood home and into the arms of his brother. The joyous laughter of the two reunited brothers echoed throughout the living room as their mother watched on, a gentle and contented smile across her face.    
  
“It’s nice to have you back Asriel.” Toriel said in welcome.    
  
“Yeah!” Kris readily agreed, as he had his brown hair ruffled by the white paw of Asriel. The two rapidly started to debate on what they would do first now that Asriel was back, but they were interrupted as a large shadow fell from the doorframe.   
  
“Howdy Asriel! Tori! Kris!” Asgore said, causing Toriel to flinch and the brothers to wince, but they had been able to deal with their parents before, and as long as they had the other, they were sure that they could do it again.

Time passed, the sun further set upon the peaceful village.

  
The second story window slowly, quietly, opens up. Out of which slides the human. Falling to the ground, he slowly looked around with shaky breath and dull eyes. Then, Kris began to walk as the sun slowly crossed the horizon and night took over. Steps slowly faded into the distance as he trod deeper and deeper into the shadowy woods. 

Kris’ mind faintly recognized a chill slowly piercing his sweater and stealing his face of warmth. But he paid little attention to it as his mind slowly broke. He felt his eyes lose focus on the surroundings as he slowly retreated deeper and deeper into his mind. His feet walking on autopilot, dead eyes guiding their path. The human felt less and less as they walked further and further, mind retreating to nothingness. Coherent thoughts had fled him long ago, now, his mind only felt his legs. Raising up and falling down as he shambled. The landscape remained unchanged as he walked, the deathly quiet only pierced by his thunderous sounding footsteps. They continued like this, as the last rays of light were eaten up by night. 

  
Eventually, after what seemed like an aeon. He looked up, and saw light. A run down, rackety, old house. In front of which stood a single light pole illuminating the gravel path leading to the rest of the town, a run down rusty car in a garage, out of which light and the clanging of tools flowed out.   
‘ _ Susie’s house.’ _ His brain simply stated, cutting through the emptiness that was there before. 

  
Kris was confused as to why he came here, but no thoughts crossed his mind. He turned around, and started to walk back where he came, when a voice called out to him from the garage. 

“Kris?” Susie called out to her friend.    
  
Kris’ emotions started to rise in his chest. He started to walk faster away from the light. 

  
“Kris! What the hell are you doing?” The purple dragon shouted as she quickly put away a dirtied rag, black with grease and oil, and started to chase after him.   
  
Kris’ reply was to start to sprint, to run away deeper into the woods.

While Susie was generally faster, her eyes had not adjusted to the dark night as of yet. As such she couldn’t run full speed catch Kris as he darted between the trees, lest she break her snout ramming into one of them. 

  
The human boy ran, and ran, and ran, further than he thought possible for him to run. But soon, his breath started to fail, and he fell against a tree, he strained his ears for her footsteps, but heard nothing other than his labored breaths. He sighed in relief, and leaned against the tree, focusing on regulating his breathing. He did not know why he had ran, nor did he think about it, his mind was still on the backburner, leaving his head blank as he only felt the emotions welling within. Soon his breaths had calmed, and he stared blankly at the trees in front of him. Resting. 

**_*SNAP*_ **

The sound of a fallen branch snapping made Kris freeze in panic, unable to force his tired body to rise, he sat there. Not even able to rouse enough courage to move his head in the direction of the noise.   
  


“Kris?” Susie said as she approached the boy, voice full of confusion.

He remained silent, and still. Susie slowly approached him.

  
“Kris...? You ok?” She asked, voice still confused but now with worry underlying it.

Kris remained still. Susie rounded around him and squatted down in front of him.    
  


“Kris? Hello? Anyone home?” She asked as she wove a hand in front of his face.

Silence.   
  
She slowly reached out a hand and placed it on his tense shoulder, not soliciting any reaction from the boy as he remained perfectly still.

“Pal?” Susie questioned fearfully.

No response came from his lips, instead, a glint appeared in the air, following by a soft thud as it impacted the forest floor. Followed by another, and another. Susie reached out with her other clawed hands, and gently pulled up his hair. Revealing two ruby eyes, each empty of all emotion. Of all signs of consciousness, save for tears falling from them as they slowly blinked. Susie took a sharp breath, eyes going wide with fearful worry. 

“Kris!” She shouted as she shook him violently, he remained limp in her hands.    
  
“KRIS!” She bellowed into his face in absolute panic. 

In her fear she smacked him across the face, finally drawing a sign of life from him as a faint glint returned to his eyes, and he slowly raised a hand to his face.    
  


“Susie?” He said, confused as his mind slowly reclaimed his thoughts. 

“Kris! What the fuck happened to you!?!?!”

  
“Huh?” Kris said, not comprehending what his friend is saying.

  
“You’re crying! You appeared at my house randomly then ran off! What the fuck!?!?!” 

Kris slowly moved his hand to his face, and found it wet with tears.    
  


“Huh.” He calmly said.

  
“Huh?! That’s all you’re going to say!??!!”

Kris shook his head, opening and closing his eyes as he rubbed his face with his hands. Casting off the haze that had come over him. 

“Give me a minute.”   
  
Susie stared dumbfounded at the human, her emotions halfway between relief and sheer rage at this request. But she relented and waited patiently for Kris to regain his grip on reality.

Slowly, Kris’ thoughts started to flow, once he had regained more or less full comprehension, he asked himself what HAD happened? … Then he remembered exactly what had happened, his breathing got shaky. His eyes watered even more as a new wave of tears started to flow. But he forced himself to keep his mind focused, he opened his eyes and looked at Susie. His friend, and saw the worry so plain on her face. Feeling her iron grip on his shoulder, he slowly managed to choke out the words.   
“...I….. Are…. Sus-... Susie. Are you afraid of me?”

“Huh?” The dragon replied, not understanding why he had asked. But after a moment’s thought, replied. “No? Why would I be?” She said confusedly, then was surprised to find herself within a tight hug as Kris started to cry and wail into her shoulder, unsure of what she should do, she slowly raised her arms and returned the hug.

Soon, the sobs became less frequent, Kris’ breaths steadied themselves. As he regained control over his emotions, he started to talk, shaky but not overly much.

  
“So… My brother got back from college. I was so excited to see him, but… I had to go fetch something from my room, and after digging around in my closet I eventually found it and started to walk downstairs… I heard them talking in hushed tones. I… I listened to what they were saying. Asriel had been b--bullied, tormented, hell… Threatened. Because I’m a human. Because…B--Because of me. B-ecause his brother is a human. Because they’re afraid of… Of me.” He finished as Susie felt him shudder again as more tears fell down onto her jacket. She… she was speechless. She knew full well how much Kris adored and idolized his brother from how much he talked about him… she had no clue what to say. So, she just spoke from her soul.

“That’s bullshit Kris and you know it.”

“Huh?”   
  
“It’s not your fucking fault some chumps can’t deal with the fact that your brother’s sibling is a human. It’s not your fault, it’s theirs. What was your brother’s reaction to it?”   
  
“He… He told my parents that he would be fine. That they had mostly given up after being told off by the on campus-security.”   
  
“Then what’s there to worry about?”   
  
“I… I caused my brother to feel scared though. I caused him pain and grief.”   
  
“Oh shut it. You didn’t. They did. It’s fine now.”   
  


Faced with the dragon’s unrelenting confidence, Kris relented, and sighed.   
  
“I suppose you’re right…” He grumbled.

  
“Hell yeah I am! Now, I think it’s probably a good idea for you to go home. They’re probably worried sick about you.” Susie said, a grin slowly creeping up on her features for seemingly having managed to help Kris out of his emotional dump, as she said this she scooped up Kris in her arms and slowly started to walk towards the Dreemur residence.

  
“Heh, yeah. My ear’s gonna be chewed off by Mom when I get back.” Kris sighed quietly, eyes drooping as he felt the emotional fatigue wash over him. He felt sleep coming, soothed by the dragon’s heartbeat in his ears he slowly drifted away once again, to a much more soothing void. As he lost the battle against his desire for slumber, he felt something rouse in his heart and soul, and his tired brain was not enough to prevent him from saying it aloud as he entered the sweet embrace of sleep.

“I love you Susie…”   
  
Upon hearing these words, Susie felt a blush dominate her cheeks, unsure of how to respond she just continued walking. Her mind rapidly flashing various situations related to the boy in her arms, situations that she couldn’t deny she found… absolutely enthralling.   
“Heh… I love you too freak.” The dragon said to the sleeping human as she approached his house.


End file.
